


雾和雨

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunt Boy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 米开来不得不赴一个约。





	雾和雨

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：cunt boy！Mikele，dirty talk，道具，胁迫，以及其他我暂时没想起来的雷点x
> 
> 超雷！ooc！

Mikele收起手机，站在酒店的走廊里。上面还留着最后一条短信，给了他地址和时间：就在他的演出结束之后半个小时，就在场地一墙之隔的酒店里。  
走廊狭窄、逼仄，天花板太低，地毯脏兮兮的，角落里留着几处香烟烧穿的孔洞。他徘徊着，试图踏出沉重的脚步声音，但该死的地毯沉默地吞咽下一切不安的响动。音乐人的敏感听力强迫他捕捉到相邻房间墙壁之后传来的高高低低的人声，而Mikele竭尽所能不去联想那里发生的事情。  
那是爱尔兰女巫的预言。  
Mikele不是第一次收到这条短信，甚至对此早有预料。无非是不堪入目的照片，不可言说的秘密，下流的威胁，怯懦的顺从，无止尽的羞辱。  
他敲了敲门。门拉开了一条缝隙，房间里的潮气扑面而来。  
男人体贴地让开道路，邀请他进来。灯光被调得很暗，但他一进门，顶灯与壁灯就都亮了起来。  
这点心理的小把戏，对敏感的小歌手总是很有效。  
男人坐在床上，Mikele站在地上。这无名的勒索者伸出手，滚烫的手掌搭在意大利人的屁股上，半强迫地把他拉得更近。  
“来，让我看看。”  
Mikele当然知道这是什么意思。他的手垂下去，贴在皮带上，沉默地解开搭扣。右手前些日子受了伤，护板妨碍了手指的屈伸，于是扒下裤子的动作也显得笨拙，裤腰顺着胯骨坠下去，卡在膝盖上方。男人低低笑了几声，按住他想要脱下内裤的手，拉着这双手往上移动。  
“掀开你的衬衫，Mikele。”  
他服从了。花色夸张的女式衬衫连着里面的黑色打底衫一起被卷到胸口，他自觉地扶住衣服，微微张开了双腿。  
男人拉开了他的内裤。  
正如对方所要求的那样，Mikele穿了一条纯黑色的女式内裤，普通式样的纯棉织物紧紧覆住隐秘的部位，莫名显得色情。布料包裹之下，正是那个不能宣之于口的秘密。  
男人漫不经心地打量着他赤裸的身体，仿佛打量一只窗前的灯，赏玩的目光在下腹处转了一圈，便露出满意的笑容。  
正如被教导得那样，Mikele把自己清理得很干净，耻毛被剃得非常干净，露出漂亮而淫秽的下体。  
不同于正常男性，他的私处完全是女性的模样，阴蒂尚羞怯地躲藏着，丰满的阴唇紧贴着薄薄的布料。  
时间在沉默中被拉长。无论被观赏多少次，Mikele仍然无法习惯、无法接受自己如同娼妓般被挑选、抚弄。这种过度物化的审视，甚至比性本身更具有羞辱与伤害的意味。侵略性的目光短暂地扫过干瘪的乳尖，仿佛对柔软的乳肉施以无形的抚触。  
Mikele轻轻地吞咽着唾液，感受到对方的目光重新滑下去，贴着腹部，向下沉沉地坠落。  
“你说他们要是知道的话会怎么样呢？Mikelangelo Loconte是个天生就该被操的cunt boy？”  
男人的声音很轻，几乎像是一团云雾似的，淹没了Mikele的面孔。他选择了最羞辱的词汇，却平淡得仿佛只不过在描述事实。  
从某种程度上来说，那就是事实。  
Mikele无法逃避这绝望的审判。他本能地跟随对方吐出的每一个字而想象，想象场地的工作人员、他的乐迷、每一个人都窥视着他的秘密，在雨雾背后向他投以性的凝视。  
男人还在说话：“他们会不会轮奸你？反正你又不会怀孕，多方便啊……”  
意大利人的思维被他引导着陷入了淫秽的幻想。所有凝视都是抚摸他的身体的手，是要求他张开嘴、或敞开身体以取悦的阴茎。这没什么难的，眼前的男人曾一遍又一遍描述着这样的场景而侵犯他，灰暗且扭曲的记忆无比深刻地烙印在他的肉体上。  
话音未落，男人像是注意到什么，突兀又轻佻地嗤笑起来：“啊呀，这样说你就湿了？真骚。”  
正如男人所说，Mikele湿了。随着内裤被更加扯开，透明的体液自阴唇间吐出，粘在小块的布料上。身体在性幻想中被调动了渴望，与轮奸关联的是插入与高潮。  
他羞愧得简直站不住了，但遮挡与反抗是不被允许的。Mikele能察觉到自己的脸颊在发烫，而男人捏着内裤边缘提了起来，被淫液沾湿的织物嵌进了缝隙之间。  
“动动你的小屁股，婊子。”  
Mikele温顺地扭动起来。他的腰胯用力向后顶，阴蒂便卡着棉布摩擦起来，敏感的部位很快充血肿胀，挤开徒劳地遮蔽，贴住缝纫机扦过的边沿寻求快感。男人喜欢看他这么玩自己。内裤逐渐被蹭得更湿，底部被淫液浸得湿滑起来。男人的手抚上他的胸部，捏住乳尖掐拧，意大利人也乖乖挺起胸，将衣服撩得更高，好露出逐渐挺立的硬粒。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢的，先生。”  
男人为他的调教感到得意。尽管每次都表现得不情不愿，可Mikele显然已经习惯于接受支配，习惯于执行羞耻的命令。他早就看穿了这个小荡妇：尽管恨不得遮住身体每一寸皮肤，动机却是为了遮掩淫荡的身体；拒绝暧昧的触碰和吻，是为了勾引人和他上床。  
婊子。  
男人往旁边啐了一口，把Mikele的内裤扯得更低，卡在大腿根上。他的手指贴着湿漉漉的缝隙蹭过去，指尖轻轻勾起，往湿热的穴道里挤进一个指节，又抽出来，五指并拢，抚摸光裸的下体。意大利人的小腹摸起来还毛剌剌的，阴户却柔嫩而丰腴。淫水流得更多了，很快就蹭湿了他的手掌，手背则挨住了内裤濡湿的内面。  
Mikele无法坦然地宣称，他厌恶这场性交，和男人的一切抚摸。事实上，男人虽然热衷于羞辱他，却也很擅长激发他的欲望，也总是满足他隐秘的渴望。随着次数的增加，所谓的强奸反而成了宣泄欲望的遮羞布，他无法拒绝男人给他的高潮，便一次次乖乖送上门，甚至张开大腿，允许男人留下更加不堪的影像。  
“喜欢被轮奸，还是喜欢被我操？”  
被提问的意大利人慢了半拍，才意识到对方在问什么。此时，他已经忍不住夹紧了腿，以淫荡的姿态磨蹭着对方的手掌。男人的手指顶住了阴茎，指尖来回拨弄着，带来毫无规律的快感。直到男人不满地掐住大腿内侧的嫩肉，Mikele才不得不停下，试图用语言讨好对方。  
“喜欢被您操，先生，我湿透了，求您……”  
男人并不打算就这么放过他。  
“求我什么？”  
侵犯的手指浅浅地戳进穴口，任由Mikele热情地吮住，指腹若有似无地抚揉周围的肌群。意大利人低低呜咽一声，似乎已经习惯了这样戏谑的把玩，任凭身体与灵魂坠向欲望与混乱。他温顺地扭动臀部，用男人的手指操着自己的阴穴，更多淫水被搅动着带出体外，沿着指缝描摹出不堪的痕迹。  
莫名的欲孽在威胁与强迫的阴影下槃生，Mikele在屈从的时刻却得到了不可言说的释放。羞耻的晕色吻向他的耳后与脖颈，他愈发难以分辨妥协与附从，但是，在性的欣快面前，这无关紧要。  
“喜欢被您……喜欢被您操，先生，求您操我，让我高潮……我喜欢您，先生……”  
他给出了男人喜欢的答案，甚至更多。漂亮的小婊子大胆地扶上男人的肩膀，软着腿虚坐上男人的手。Mikele的身体已经被玩得很熟了，两根手指一探进高热的甬道，软肉便急切地包裹住指节，热情地吮吸起来。  
看得出来，男人相当了解Mikele的身体，就如Mikele了解舞台、音乐和他的琴。意大利人很快就被手指玩得呻吟起来，半闭着眼睛，遮掩着混乱又迷蒙的神情。他的阴穴里含了三根手指，微突的指关节不断刮蹭着内壁的嫩肉，发出淫秽的水声，手掌则随抽插而不断拍打着下体，撩拨着充血的阴蒂。似乎只要再玩一会，这放荡的美人就能在男人的手上高潮。  
可是，男人突兀地抽出了手指，牵出淫靡的细丝。Mikele低低呜咽了一声，迷乱地挺胯，夹紧腔穴，试图挽留快感的施舍，却只换来更强硬的拒绝。  
男人抓着他的手腕，把他带上了床。Mikele对此毫不陌生。尽管体内突如其来的空虚仍在叫嚣，然而聪明的意大利人本能地服从了，并在爬上床的几步时间里，将衣物甩在了床下。他向后仰倒，由着男人把他推进凌乱的被褥里，抱紧膝盖，展示出精心打理的下体。毛发被仔细剃过之后，格外细嫩而敏感的皮肤便完全裸露了。前端的女性器官湿得要命，穴口随姿势的改变而轻微翕张，稍微露出内里嫩红的穴肉，淫液被软肉推挤着不断涌出穴口。后方紧闭的肛穴也染上异样的绯红，仿佛已经准备好接受侵犯了。  
“自己扩张过了？”  
随着男人的手指摸上后穴，Mikele本能地轻轻颤抖起来。他温顺地点头承认，肩背与腰部用力，将下体抬得更高，从而便于赏玩。  
可惜，这一次，Mikele的小聪明却并没有讨得什么好处。一支假阴茎在他湿得不像样的阴穴处蹭了蹭，便顶开后穴插了进去。男人没有表现出丝毫怜悯之情，而是用力按住意大利人的大腿，将过于粗大的硬物完全捅到了底。他的拇指按在手柄的震动开关上，轻轻刮过突起的按钮。  
“告诉我，你和Noemie，你们会上床吗？她是不是也会这么玩你？用手指，或者用玩具？你会像个真正的婊子那样潮吹，会哭着求她轻一点吗？还是说，她会戴着玩具操你？”  
Mikele被突然的入侵搅乱了脑子。冷冰冰的玩具粗鲁地填满了他的肠道，尽管做过扩张，可异物仍然带来了难以适应的酸胀，钝痛缓慢撕裂着他的神经，像渐渐收紧的枷锁。  
“先生……”  
他忍不住夹了夹腿，逃避似的扭开了脸。男人的提问也让他难堪，同样冰冷的现实突然打破了对于性事与快感的幻想。折磨从来是一位不速之客，横冲直撞地撕开遮掩的伤疤，惊醒了贪欢的旅人。他下意识地瑟缩身体，却只是招来一记掌掴。  
男人掐着他的大腿，阴茎在穴口蹭了蹭，就狠狠撞了进去，后穴里的玩具也同时被推高了震动的频率，Mikele还没来得及稍作喘息，便被推进了无可逃避的交媾。情欲的浪潮猝不及防地唤醒了他的身体，他像一杯酿熟的麦酒，无论强迫或顺从，都无法抗拒所有者的品尝。  
对方已经谙熟于抚弄这具丰腴而敏感的肉体，即使挨了一记巴掌，也不过是重新宣告所有权。男人压在他身上，用凶狠的吻制服了一切求饶和拒绝，胯部耸动，阴茎狠狠顶开纠缠的软肉。Mikele是那么善于顺从、善于讨好男人，而凌辱与奸淫已是他得到快感的通路。  
他在急骤的顶弄中迷失，仿佛性爱是一座千回百转的迷宫，横生的巷道如神经结构般向无限蔓延。后穴逐渐适应了按摩棒的震动，迟滞的胀痛作了欢愉的序曲，紧紧攥着他的心脏，逼迫他不断绷紧肌群，挽留侵犯肠道的玩具。他的双手被男人压过头顶，有力的十指仿佛扼紧的镣铐，于是失去支撑的双腿只得缠上男人的腰，沉重、灼烫的呼吸喷在他脸上，舌根被吮得生疼。他本能地扭动腰部将自己送上去，再被男人撕碎、咀嚼、吞咽。情欲以暴烈的姿态横行，如旷野的飓风，Mikele甚至无法保有丁点意志，只知道追随着原始的冲动而寻求满足。  
男人把玩起他的胸部，单手拢住柔软的乳肉揉捏，满意地看着另一边随顶弄而摇晃。Mikele的身体并不显得过分女性化，胸肉也只是比普通男性稍微丰满，体毛疏淡。男人低头舔了舔挺立的乳头，舌尖来回拨弄起硬挺的肉粒，忽然用力咬了上去。  
Mikele的身体太敏感了。尖锐的疼痛逼迫他立时夹紧了穴道，两腿本能地合拢，又被男人捏着腿肉强硬地推开。震动的触感似乎在此时达到了极限，逼着他哭叫出声。他想求饶，却不知该乞求些什么。他会被男人粗暴地操上一整晚，直到他屁股里含不住更多精液为止。但他无法否认，他渴望这个，渴望成为飨宴的同谋。这可怜的意大利人已经不如他年轻时那样纤细、漂亮，皮肤的松弛无法以妆容遮掩，浓重的黑色眼线被泪水晕开，顺着眼角流进鬓发。而唯有男人和粗暴的性事，才能勉强使他确定，他仍然值得被爱。  
他被操得高潮了。淫水不受控制地喷出来，他的身体不停地颤抖，脚背弓出漂亮的弧度，失去束缚的双手在男人背上挠出几道印痕。而男人推开他的手臂，按着他的肩膀，又重重地顶了进去。  
“你真好操，Mikele，我的大明星。你就该去卖屁股，让所有人都知道你有多会夹，多喜欢男人干你。”  
男人恶形恶相地笑了笑，唾沫啐在Mikele脸上。他听不清对方在说什么，只是下意识蹭去污浊的液体，大口地喘息着。高潮暂时满足了永无止境的欲求，男人在他身体里进出的感觉便更加清晰，粗大的阴茎不断顶开软肉，后穴传来的震动几乎使腰部麻痹。  
“你潮吹了，对吧？这么擅长讨好男人，最放荡的娼妓都比不上你。还是说，你以前也这么接待过别的男人？”  
男人捏了捏他的屁股，却察觉到他此刻的心不在焉。这样的表现当然是难以容忍的。但男人刚刚欣赏过潮吹的景致，便表现出难以想象的宽容。只是屁股上挨了几记巴掌，Mikele便被允许休息了。男人甚至退出他的身体，躺到一边，搂着他接吻。  
不同于单纯的性交，Mikele并不喜欢接吻。亲吻令关系更加亲密、更加复杂。但男人也正因同样的理由，而乐于以亲吻驯养他。舌头强势地顶开双唇，挤进口腔翻搅，舌尖不断掠过上颚，勾出阵阵酥麻。Mikele本能地夹了夹了腿，又被男人的手隔开。男人揉了揉湿热的穴口，转而摸向后方，关闭了震动，把按摩棒抽了出来。  
“把腿张开，宝贝。”  
男人亲了亲他的嘴唇，低头咬住突起的喉结，牙齿刮蹭着鼓胀的动脉。意大利人温顺地服从了。圆润的膝盖向外打开，粉色的按摩棒在湿润的穴口蹭了蹭，缓慢地插了进去。硅胶玩具还带着来自后穴的体温，圆润的顶端轻易捅开湿软的穴肉，微妙的触感则足以提醒被侵犯的小婊子，他究竟在被谁玩弄。  
Mikele低低地呻吟了一声，握住男人仍然勃起的阴茎，温顺地抚弄起来。男人沉迷于亲吻他的颈子，不断在皮肤间制造种种痕迹。对方很有经验，这些印子会在天亮前消失，但略显出格的举动仍然令他露出紧张的神色。  
他们不能被发现。  
“求您……呜……”  
男人加大了力度，抓着按摩棒用力捣弄起来。玩具以超出承受能力的力量侵犯他，而Mikele只能咽下哀求，免得激怒了他的掌控者。痛楚自敏感处传来，迟钝的快感被痛感压抑住，混杂成难以言说的不适。可他甚至不敢挣扎，只能讨好地亲吻男人的额头，试图用手活取悦男人。  
“你是我的，对吧，我的Mikele？”  
那人抬起头，盯着他棕褐色的眼睛，Mikele咬紧了嘴唇，顺从地点头。眼泪在他脸上绘制出新的纹样，像某种神秘的启示，或是无法解读的答案。  
“是的，先生，我是您的。”  
男人得意地笑了笑，在他侧颈处重重咬了一口，当然，吮出来的痕迹得靠意大利人自己想办法遮掩了。  
按摩棒终于不再折磨他的下体。即使男人好心地抽出了粗长的刑具，Mikele仍然不住感到钝痛——或许男人又把他玩出血了。他怯懦地舔了舔嘴唇，等待着下一个命令。  
“把这个舔干净，小婊子。”  
于是柔软的舌头立刻贴上假阴茎舔舐起来。这安静的怪物被男人抓在手里，故意顶着Mikele的舌面和脸颊。他几乎半个身子都趴进男人怀里，先舔干净了前端用于抚慰阴蒂的凸起，又撑起上身，含住一半，像口交似的来回吞吐。男人想看的无非是这个：一个天性淫荡的小婊子，愿意用小嘴含住一切能操他的玩意。  
淫水的咸腥味道逐渐沾满整个口腔，轻微的血腥气味在舌尖漾开。男人将玩具捅得更深，逼他用上喉咙，吞咽自己下体分泌的淫液，或是故意顶住口腔侧壁，看Mikele的脸颊如何鼓出龟头的形状。可怜的意大利人不断流出眼泪，睁着眼睛，以祈求的目光向男人求饶。他的手也一刻不曾停顿，善于拨弦作乐的手指卖力地抚弄囊袋和柱体，期待男人能够再次使用他。或许对他来说，真正的侵犯有时好过刻意的羞辱。  
“跪好。”  
男人终于决定放过他了。Mikele乖乖张着嘴，按摩棒贴着他的牙齿和嘴唇蹭了出来，男人拿着沾满口水的玩具拍了拍他的脸颊，大发慈悲地把它丢到一边。沉重的分量与面部的皮肤一触即分，像一记怪异的吻。漂亮的小婊子温顺地亲吻男人的手指，翻过身跪在床上，双腿分开，低低沉下腰，两手伸到后面，掰开丰腴的臀肉。  
有力的双手揽住髋骨，硬物再次闯进了湿漉漉的阴穴。Mikele温顺地跪着，被男人从身后抽插，男人轻易地摆布他，品尝他，而他没有任何反抗的余地。  
熟悉的疼痛与快感重新支配了这具身体。被粗鲁把玩过的穴道充血、肿起，为男人提供更加美妙的包裹与吮吸感。男人用下流的语言赞美他的身体，描述饥渴的淫穴流出更多液体作润滑，好迎接更凶狠的侵犯。腰侧突出的骨骼被捏得生疼，牙齿在颈椎下方与肩胛骨啃咬出更多痕迹，Mikele忍耐着、享受着这样的过程，哭叫着请求男人给他更多。  
控制与侵犯拼合出双向的谜题，“性”既是拼写的文字，又是终验的答案。欲望抓挠着他的灵魂，将他的脑子搅得混混沌沌，使他暂时不必在意秘密和爱，只需要将全部心神押上赌桌，享受子弹沉默的刺激。  
Mikele总是会得到满足的，漂亮的小宠物会得到饲主的偏爱。男人用力顶进去，射进高热的甬道，之后便懒洋洋地趴在他身上，抚摸这具为他带来肉欲的满足的身体，手指贴住穴口，揉弄起敏感的阴蒂。作为支配者，男人总是知道自己的小婊子最喜欢什么；同样，在对方面前，Mikele也不需要遮掩和忍耐。他在男人身下高潮，夹紧双腿，哭着软倒在被子里，像摔进大团的云。  
在他身上射过一发之后，男人没有急于起身，而是就着两人的姿势，轻轻顶腰，半软下来的阴茎停在Mikele身体里，将精液送得更深。淫糜的气味缓慢地逸散开，像丝丝缕缕的烟雾，他的指尖蹭上清亮的液体，Mikele驯顺地舔干净男人指间的淫水，向后窝进男人怀里。男人喜欢这么抱着他，就像他是个漂亮又娇小的姑娘，就像他还值得被珍惜。高潮的余韵尚未平息，男人的手指抚过他的下体，指尖贴着光裸的下腹滑动，不断将淫糜的液体喂到他嘴边，Mikele轻轻地颤栗着，伸出舌尖卷去黏腻的浊液。他当然知道那些液体会是什么：是他自己喷出来的淫水、是男人的精液，或许还有血。  
“你看，我的小处女，你太紧了，每次都会被操出血。”  
男人很是热衷于色情的玩笑，自然也不会放过指尖沾上的血渍。他捻了捻湿润的痕迹，握住意大利人小巧的乳肉揉捏起来。  
“先生……太晚了……”  
Mikele羞怯地垂下眼睛，转过脸去，向男人献出温柔的吻，克制的细碎呼吸贴着男人的面颊流散开去。男人松开了手，作出默许的示意。Mikele尽量轻地从床上爬了起来，老旧的床架发出喑哑的噪声。热液顺着大腿根缓慢地流出来，意大利人羞耻地缩了缩脚趾，弯腰去捡裤子，地毯皱起的乱毛拂过脚心。  
他不能在这里过夜。离开几个小时或许能用喝酒的借口遮掩过去，彻夜不归则会带来麻烦。  
男人跟在他身后站了起来，胸膛挨住意大利人的背，聒噪的心脏有力地跳动着。带着男性热力的手掌揉开腿上淫乱的液体，又抚过他柔软的小腹，轻轻捏了捏赘肉，对方贴着他的耳朵亲了亲，若有所思：“你真的不会怀孕吗，那真是太可惜了。”


End file.
